


Sanditon: A Happy Ending

by n_mallia_parfitt



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_mallia_parfitt/pseuds/n_mallia_parfitt
Summary: A possible route to a happy ending for Sidney and Charlotte post Episode 8.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Eliza Campion/Sidney Parker, Lord Babington/Esther Denham, Mary Parker/Tom Parker (Sanditon)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 222





	1. Call to Duty

Chapter One – Call to Duty

Sidney Parker found himself once again in Trafalgar House, smoking while reading his newspaper, hoping that the next person to walk through the door would be his brother. He had been waiting for Tom all afternoon and he was eager to get their business over with so he could leave for London. He had been restless and itching to leave Sanditon for the past fortnight, but he kept getting delayed by business pertaining to his brother’s elaborate plans for the sea-side town. With newfound investment bought by Sidney’s engagement to Mrs Campion, Tom was eager to resume and expand on his plans.  
For Sidney however, this was a pain more than a pleasure. It had been only two weeks since Charlotte’s abrupt departure from Sanditon. Sidney had wanted to leave for London immediately, wishing only to escape Sanditon for it bore only memories of her. Eliza was already in London so it somehow seemed appropriate that Sidney would join her there. However, he seemed able to find reason after reason to delay his departure. Some of those reasons were to do with Tom and Sanditon. There was much work to do and Sidney wanted to ensure he left affairs in good order before he set off for London.  
Of course, there was also the presence of certain people he wished to avoid. Georgiana, who was never a friend to Sidney, held no restraint in displaying her ever expanding despise for him. Truthfully, Sidney often wondered if she went out of her way to hurt him. She had resorted to comparing him to Otis and indeed Eliza of late for his behaviour towards Charlotte. However, where in the past he would have risen to her confrontational demeanour and defended himself, he found he could not, for he agreed with her. She was right to compare him to those who married for money instead of affection, for that is what he had done.  
Then there was Mr Stringer. He too was aware of Charlotte and Sidney’s affections towards each other and though normally restrained in his opinion, Sidney found himself at the harsh end of his tongue days earlier. Mere hours after Charlotte’s departure from Sanditon, Sidney walked past the terrace and spotting Mr Stringer, stopped to convey his sympathies at his father’s death. So much had happened in such a short amount of time, he realized he had not yet done so.  
“I thank you, sir,” Mr. Stringer replied formally, though with a slight harshness to his voice that was noticed by Sidney. “It was a tragedy for us all.”  
“Indeed,” Sidney agreed, inwardly thinking of how true that statement was. Had it not been for Old Stringer’s incident, Sidney would no doubt be happily engaged to Miss Heywood.  
“And I ought to congratulate you on your upcoming nuptials,” Mr. Stringer added before Sidney could get away. “Though I must say, your choice of bride is a surprising one.”  
Sidney’s eyes widened and the boldness of the foreman. “We all do what we must, Mr Stringer, no matter how much we may wish otherwise.”  
That was all he trusted himself to say. There was a danger that any more time spent with this conversation would result in an explosion of temper that Sidney was trying to contain. Mr Stringer unfortunately was not aware of the restraint Sidney was portraying and thus, pressed him further.  
“What of Miss Heywood and what she may have wished?” He asked in a tone not befitting him.  
At the mention of her name Sidney froze. He had thought of little else since her departure, though he had not the nerve to speak her name out loud. To hear her name on someone else’s lips, someone who cared for her, made the consequences of his actions all the more real.  
“Do not involve yourself in matters you know nothing of, Mr Stringer,” Sidney replied coldly. And with that he turned and walked of before he said something he would regret.  
Then there was Mary. Unlike Georgiana and Mr Stringer, she did not chastise him for his actions. Instead she looked upon him with pity in her eyes. Sidney found himself wondering how much, if any, Charlotte had confided in Mary. Perhaps she was aware of the true nature of their acquaintance. If so, she dared not speak of it; after all how could she, knowing that Sidney’s actions were keeping her and her family out of ruin.  
In addition to the presence of certain people who had their own opinions on the matter of Sidney’s actions, Sanditon itself had become less appealing since Charlotte’s departure. Though everyone else’s lives continued on as normal, Sidney found the place much bleaker than before. It was almost as if the life and energy of the town had been removed when she left.  
He vividly recalled the moment he watched her leave in the family carriage. How he had yearned to ride after her, hold her close to his chest and whisper words of comfort that all will be well. He wanted to tell her to stay with him, that together they would find another way to sort out Tom’s mess. He knew however, that finding an alternative solution would take time; time that Tom did not have. So, he watched her go and along with Charlotte, he said goodbye to the best version of himself.  
Even now, only two weeks hence, he could feel his cynical, disagreeable-self return. He felt such pain and anger as he had done once before. This pain however was a new kind of agony he had never experienced. He wasn’t in pain simply because his actions broke his own heart. He was alright with that outcome, for the love of his brother and Mary he would gladly suffer to aid their circumstances. It was the anguish he had caused Charlotte that he could not tolerate. He knew all too well the agony of separation he had caused her. He spent the better part of the last decade overcoming such pain himself. To think that he had caused such torment on Charlotte, was more than he could bear. Thus, he had to leave Sanditon. He had to go to London and fulfil his promise to Eliza.  
Eliza. . .  
He thought of Eliza now, not as his love as he had done many years before but as his keeper. For that is what she now was. She had the means to save his brother from disaster and he had no other choice. He had spent one week in London trying to secure funds and investments, but no one would see him. Anyone who had helped them before would do so no longer. At the end of the long week, he met with Mrs Campion. He explained the situation in great detail and found her rather receptive to him. He did not even need to ask for her help; she offered it of her own accord.  
“Sidney, you are well aware that I have the funds to help you. There is one simple way with which you can secure it,” she had said with a calmness that sent shivers down his spine.  
Yet, at the time, he had little choice. Obliged as he was, he offered her his hand in marriage and she accepted without hesitation. Sidney immediately left for Sanditon to relay the news. Eliza was happy to have won the hand of her lost love, Sanditon was saved and Tom and his family were no longer in ruin. Sidney should have been pleased with that much. Yet, the mood on his ride home was sombre indeed. For he knew he would be returning to undo Charlotte’s world in a most brutal fashion.

Sidney had stayed in Sanditon for the past two weeks out of necessity. Truthfully, he stayed also as a part of him hoped that Charlotte would somehow materialise once again, and he could lay his eyes upon her one more time. It was a foolish notion to hope for, yet when the door to Trafalgar house opened, Sidney looked up over his newspaper hoping in vain that a head of dark curls would appear. Naturally, it wasn’t Charlotte and he felt the disappointment despite himself. It was Tom who had finally arrived home.  
“Sidney!” Tom greeted his brother cheerfully as he walked into his study with Mr Stringer following close behind. “I thought I would find you gone.”  
Sidney stood as they entered, briefly glancing at Mr Stringer who acknowledged his presence but neither spoke to each other. “I am about to leave Tom, but I wanted to check one last thing before I left.”  
“Very well,” Tom replied. He reached his desk and started rummaging through the pile of paperwork building up all over it. “What is it?”  
“I want to make sure you have purchased the appropriate insurance for the terrace repairs and continued work.”  
Tom actively avoided his brother’s penetrating gaze. “Yes well, I will get to it Sidney, no need to worry.”  
“Tom,” Sidney said, more forcefully than he had intended. “You will get the insurance, or better yet, I will get it and be done.”  
“But, the premiums are so high, it seems unlikely - ”  
Sidney cut off his brother from finishing his point by slamming his fists onto the desk. “No, Tom, no more excuses. I will not be party to anymore of this recklessness. I have given up too much to risk Sanditon again. I have hurt too many people.”  
Tom looked up at Sidney’s fury with bewilderment. “I don’t understand.”  
“No, you don’t,” Sidney agreed, harshly. “Get the insurance. My marriage to Mrs Campion will provide enough for that I am certain.”  
He stormed out of the study before Tom could reply. He brushed past Mr Stringer who had watched the exchange with fascinated silence. Hurriedly, he grabbed his coat and hat and made for the door. But before he could leave, Mr Stringer stopped him.  
“Mr Parker, I owe you an apology for my outburst when last we spoke. I did not realise what the situation entailed.”  
Sidney nodded in response. “Where did you think the money was coming from? Or did you not think at all?”  
Any pretence of civility had long abandoned Sidney’s demeanour. His reputation of be cold-hearted and disagreeable was well earned and without Charlotte, it was certain to return in full force.  
Mr Stringer looked ashamedly away from Sidney. At last, he understood why Charlotte had been so generous in her affection for Mr Parker. As even after he rejected her, she had refused to think badly of him. How could she when his actions had saved not only Tom and his family but also Mr Stringer and the workers’ livelihoods, as well as Sanditon.  
“Do not concern yourself too greatly Mr Stringer,” Sidney continued. “Nothing anyone says can make me feel worse about the situation than I already do. Good day.”  
He walked away from Trafalgar house in a disagreeable mood and made his way to his carriage. He took himself away from Sanditon, away from the memories that would undoubtedly plague his mind forever and towards a future he did not desire.


	2. A Woman's Power

Chapter Two – A Woman’s Power

Mrs Campion has always been a winner. She has the ability to know exactly what she desires most and to successfully get it. When she was a young lady, she had wanted a fine husband with a fortune and even though her heart cried out for another, she did get what she was after. When her husband died, she became the wealthiest widow in London. Thus, she became free to seek again what she desired. It was a fortunate thing then, when her path crossed with the love she once jilted. Having achieved her task of securing herself a comfortable future, she was now free to pursue her heart’s desire and thus decided that she wanted Sidney Parker. Thwarted at first by a small infatuation of a young girl from a village she knew nothing of, Eliza was able to buy what she wanted using her fortune.  
When Sidney had come to her days after the Sanditon regatta, looking for help in funding Sanditon’s restoration, she was only too glad to help and after she made clear the circumstances under which she would help, she accepted his hand without question. She assumed his regret at not leaving with her for London. It seemed logical that he would be glad to resume their engagement. After all, they were once very much in love. Sidney had spent ten years away from England recovering from the heartbreak she had caused. It stood to reason that he would remember their time together with fondness and that he too would wish to resume their relationship just as she did.   
As time wore on however, Eliza began to doubt this, and she wondered whether his reasons for marrying her were only fiscally inclined. It is difficult to know exactly when Eliza’s doubts regarding Sidney’s true affections started but there was one particular occasion, at Mrs Maudsley’s Winter Ball, that confirmed her reservations.  
Months after Sidney’s permanent return to London, they had attended the ball as an engaged couple. Eliza hung on to Sidney’s arm as expected and together they smiled, indulged in gossip and gave appropriate responses to the many questions regarding their spring wedding. It is fair to say that Eliza did most of the talking with Sidney electing to stay quiet and smile appropriately. But this came as no surprise; indeed, she welcomed this interaction as it allowed her the opportunity to freely say what she wanted. Despite the coldness of the winter weather and the recent snowfall, the event was very well attended and as such they were kept very busy by inquisitive guests. As they made their rounds, they found themselves approaching an acquaintance they had made in Sanditon.  
Lady Worcester was elegantly dressed in a dress of deep blue. She and her companion were casually conversing, watching the numerous couples dance in the ballroom.  
“May we join you?” Mrs Campion asked pleasantly as they approached the pair.  
Lady Worcester feigned a smile. “Of course, how lovely it is to see you again Mrs Campion and you Mr Parker.”  
The four acquaintances all bowed and greeted each other formally. It was clear however, that there was a tension in the air between them. Lady Worcester was a great friend of Miss Heywood and had never held Mrs Campion in high regard. The reigniting of their acquaintance however was necessary, even though Lady Worcester was rather vexed at the turn of events against her dear friend.  
“How go preparations for your wedding?” Lady Worcester asked immediately, with polite curiosity.  
“Splendidly well,” Eliza replied quickly. “We are most looking forward to it, spring can’t come soon enough.”  
“Indeed,” Lady Worcester’s companion added. “It is sure to be the event of the season.”  
Eliza smiled with great pride at the statement and turned to look at her betrothed, who shared a small, stoic smile with the group but failed to elaborate anything further.  
“How fairs your brother’s work in Sanditon Mr Parker?” Lady Worcester asked Sidney.  
“Quite well, thank you. Despite recent setbacks, all seems to be in order.”  
“Sanditon?” Lady Worcester’s companion asked. “Was that not where you were last week Susan?”  
“Not quite; I went to visit a friend who resides in a village near Sanditon. Willingden, perhaps you have heard of it, Mr Parker.” She looked pointedly at Sidney as she spoke. Never a woman to miss a beat, Susan was eager to establish the situation with which she was working.  
Sidney stiffened at the mention of Willingden. It had been months since anyone had spoken of Charlotte and had not expected to hear of her this evening. Though it should have come as no surprise given that Lady Worcester and Charlotte had developed a kind of friendship.  
“Yes, my lady,” he replied after a longer pause than was appropriate. “My brother Tom and his wife once found themselves in the village, although I have not had the pleasure of going there myself.”  
Susan smiled slightly at his response.  
“How did you find your friend?” Sidney asked, attempting to move the conversation forward without making his true intention to ask after Charlotte too obvious.  
Susan’s smile suddenly took a sad turn. It cannot be certain what gave him away. Perhaps it was the way he inhaled deeply before he spoke as if to catch his breath. Or, perhaps it was because his voice was oddly soft when he spoke. Regardless, it became all too clear that the silent suffering she had found in Willingden was reciprocated here in London. She was never certain about Mr Parker’s affections towards Charlotte until this very moment.  
“She was well, Mr Parker, despite recent unfortunate developments,” Susan said reassuringly.   
“No scandal I trust?” Mrs Campion asked, eager to know all the gossip circulating society.  
“None at all, only the hopes of a good marriage dashed in some tragic circumstances.”  
Eliza felt Sidney disentangle himself from her arm before muttering his excuses and leaving her alone with the immediate company. She watched him walk to a secluded room and saw that as he turned, his mask had faltered, replaced with one full of despair. She looked at Lady Worcester who was also watching Sidney curiously.   
“I trust I didn’t say anything to offend your betrothed Mrs Campion?” Lady Worcester asked innocently.  
“I shouldn’t wonder,” Mrs Campion babbled on. “Pray tell me, of who were you speaking?”  
“Miss Heywood of course,” Susan replied with a shadow of a grin.  
Eliza’s face fell and she turned her gaze at her clasped hands in front of her. “I see,” she muttered, though it was barely audible, even to herself.  
“Perhaps winning his heart is not as straightforward a task as winning his hand,” Lady Worcester remarked before curtseying politely and leaving Mrs Campion to her thoughts.  
Following that conversation, Eliza spent much time pondering Lady Worcester’s words. For weeks after the ball, Sidney had barely had a full-length conversation with Eliza. He was suddenly busy meeting new people of some worth who had similar business interests as himself. Often, when they were in the same house as one another, after a short amount of time he would disappear into his study or the library for most of the day. His head would always be bent over mounds of paperwork or buried in a book, usually with a glass of whisky in his hand. He smiled and spoke to her formally and did everything that was expected of him. But his smile never reached his eyes, he didn’t speak to her of his hopes and wishes. They were as two indifferent souls walking the same path out of duty, not desire.  
After weeks of such observations, Eliza accepted that Lady Worcester’s words had been true. Sidney no longer wanted her; in fact, she began to wonder if his feelings had taken an even harsher turn towards her for trapping him in such a situation. Though she wanted to feel anger towards him, she couldn’t bring herself to do so. Once, when she was much younger, she had married for the same purposes. She lived through a loveless marriage for great monetary gains. She had no wish to do so again. Love and all the joy that it brings, is what Eliza wanted and Sidney was no longer able to provide what she needed. For she truly did love Sidney. She had hope that with time he would forgive her their past and fall in love with her again. But the evidence she had seen over the months he had been back in London proved otherwise. His heart, she feared, was no longer hers. He would marry her, she was certain. He was and had always been an honourable man. He would never renege on the promise he made to her, but it would never be out of love. She also knew that it was solely in her power to change their situation.

Not long after the new year dawned, bringing with it mounds of fresh snow, Eliza went to the Parker London home. She sat in the drawing room, waiting for Sidney to make an appearance as he was out for the morning. It wasn’t long before she heard the door open and heavy boots stomping their way to where she sat nervously waiting.  
“Sidney,” she said the moment he walked in, standing as she spoke.  
“Eliza,” he replied surprised at her presence, “I was not expecting you. I hope you have not been waiting long.”  
“Not too long.”  
“Shall I call for some tea?” Sidney asked politely.  
“No,” she replied shortly shaking her head. “I need to speak with you.”  
“Alright,” Sidney said. They stood in the middle of the room facing each other in uncomfortable silence while Eliza gathered her thoughts and courage to say what she had come to say.  
“I had hope that we would stand together again as a married couple, but I fear that is not possible.”  
Sidney’s eyes widened in surprise. “Eliza - ”  
“Please Sidney, let me finish. Ten years ago, I married a man I did not love because he loved me, because I needed his money. Despite my wishing it so, my reasons for wanting that marriage were not noble. Your reasons for marrying me are out of love and duty to your brother, not to me. I do not wish to engage myself into a loveless union once again. I had hope that in time your affections towards might me re-ignite; however, I see now that it is not possible. Your heart is no longer accessible to me. I do not wish such a match for myself, or for you.”  
“Eliza,” Sidney whispered, his voice barely louder than a soft breeze. He took a step closer to her and took her hands into his own. “I did try to make this work, to make you happy.”  
“I know,” Eliza said softly with a grateful smile. “I also know you have been meeting investors and businessmen with inclinations similar to your own. I understand Sanditon’s future is now secure even if my contribution was to be withdrawn.”  
Sidney bit his bottom lip and looked ashamedly away from her. He had no wish to hurt her further.  
Eliza placed one of her hands over Sidney’s grasp. She reached up and kissed him once on his cheek. “Goodbye Mr Parker, I wish you every happiness.”  
“Goodbye Mrs Campion.” Sidney whispered in reply and then she was gone.  
Eliza stepped into the cold, fresh winter air and breathed a sigh of relief. Had she broken their engagement out of kindness to Sidney or to herself? Or had she simply decided that she would end their engagement before Sidney did, knowing that he no longer needed her fortune? Eliza herself couldn’t be certain. All she knew was that she did love to win and by gifting Sidney his freedom she felt like a winner.


	3. Broken Promises

It was well into the night when Tom arrived at the Parker London home. He had set off from Sanditon with great haste, the very moment he had received Sidney’s letter informing him of his broken engagement. Knowing that Sidney’s marriage to Mrs Campion was the only hope for his family and Sanditon, he was eager to determine what had taken place and to remedy the situation. This, all in addition to Sidney, once again, not marrying the woman Tom believed he loved so very dearly.  
The moment he walked through the door, he stormed to the library, knowing that Sidney would no doubt be there, pacing nervously at the turn of events. Instead, he found Sidney calmly sat in an armchair by a warming fire, sipping his whisky and reading a book.  
“Sidney,” Tom said, alerting his brother to his presence.  
“Tom, what are you doing here? I only sent you the letter this morning.” Sidney replied, standing formally as his brother walked into the room.  
“I am here to further understand what transpired between you and Eliza. Your note was brief and lacking in detail.”  
“Well, as my letter concisely explained, she broke our engagement, again.” Sidney sat back down, playing with the glass in his hand while Tom moved to warm himself by the fire.  
“How could such a thing be? How could she pass you over for a second time? Was there some kind of disagreement? Have her affections faltered in anyway?”  
Sidney found the energy to smile slightly at his brother’s ramblings. Unlike his last broken engagement, Sidney was not in despair. Indeed, he felt free once again. “Its alright, Tom. This time I believe she had more noble intentions.”  
“You appear too calm at the situation dear brother. You spent ten years recovering from the last time she past you over. Now at your second chance of happiness, you do not seem at all affected. Do you not understand that without her we are ruined?”  
“Is it my happiness you are concerned with or your vision for Sanditon?” Sidney asked more harshly than he intended.  
“My dear brother,” Tom started, clearly taken aback by the question, “it is a fact that we need her money to save my family and Sanditon, but this is nothing compared to your happiness. It is your heart she has broken for the second time; that is what troubles me most.”  
Sidney threw Tom a small smile at his response before replying. “There is no need to trouble yourself Tom. Eliza has not broken my heart. She could not, for it has been in someone else’s safe keeping.”  
Tom’s eyes widened at his brother’s admission but found no words with which to respond. He understood suddenly that Sidney had no wish to marry Eliza out of affection, but only to save him. “Sidney, you agreed to marry only for her fortune? I could not believe such a thing possible. Had I known, I - ”  
“Tom, you helped me during my troubled years. I did what I had to for you, for Mary, the children and Sanditon.”  
“And now, what of Sanditon? What of you and - ” Tom couldn’t finish that sentence realising that he had no idea who Sidney was talking about.  
Sidney once again threw his brother a sideways grin. “There is no need to concern yourself with Sanditon. I have not been idle. I have been introduced to some new people who I believe will wish to invest in the project. I have also been speaking with Babington and his new wife. It seems Lady Denham may have softened her attitude towards us. Additionally, with investment from myself and Arthur, we should be able to manage.”  
Tom finally took a seat in the chair opposite Sidney. “You have been busy brother. Makes me wonder if Eliza broke your engagement only to prevent you from doing so.”  
“The thought has crossed my mind,” Sidney admitted. “No matter the reason, it is done, and we have much work to do.”  
“Indeed,” Tom agreed. “But before you tell me about our new investors and what needs to be done, I must ask Sidney, who has captivated your heart so that you would pass over Eliza?”  
Sidney looked directly at his brother but didn’t see him. In the empty space between them he saw Charlotte. Her brown curls bouncing uncontrollably behind her, her smile that lit a fire in his heart every time he saw her and her piercing dark eyes that made him feel like a new man every time she looked at him. “She was instrumental in acquiring these new introductions Tom. Without her I fear Sanditon would have been lost or I would be trapped in a loveless marriage. She has saved us.”  
Tom looked questioningly at his brother and then Sidney recounted the events that had changed their fate.  
This is how it was.

As couples twirled around the dance floor, as people mingled and ensured they were seen by the amassing company at Mrs Maudsley’s Winter Ball, there was a man who had hidden himself away. Despite the recent snowfall and brisk winds, he found himself walking towards the open balcony. The man stood outside, his hands fiercely gripping the stone balustrade as he looked out to the vast darkness before him. He had left his betrothed abruptly with their immediate company, but he couldn’t stay. If he had, he knew he would have revealed that which he has been trying so hard to conceal, that in his mind and his heart there was only one person and it wasn’t Eliza.  
Lady Worcester, he knew, had particularly engineered that conversation with himself and Eliza. She wanted to make clear her disapproval of his actions, yet he was not expected it. Her words cut more deeply than she could ever know. He had spent the last months in London pushing all thoughts of Charlotte from his mind, trying in vain to forget she even existed. But Lady Worcester reminded him that she was very much in existence. What was worse, propriety prevented him from even mentioning her name while Lady Worcester was able to communicate and visit her as much as she pleased.  
Sidney turned when he heard the click of heels behind him. Expecting it to be Eliza come to fetch him, he quickly donned a casual smile and worked on removing the sadness from his eyes. He had promised to try to make Eliza happy, and he had every intention of keeping that promise.  
But it was not Eliza who joined him in the secluded room, for she didn’t dare step onto the balcony amidst the freezing winds. Lady Worcester stood at the door; her hands clasped in front of her. “Now, Mr Parker, it is a touch cold to be out at this time of year is it not?”  
“I find I quite like the cold, my lady,” Sidney replied after bowing appropriately.  
“Well, I do not, and we need to speak. Won’t you join me?”  
Susan walked over to the settee, where she had once counselled a young woman regarding Mr Parker. It seemed appropriate that she would have this much needed conversation with said Mr Parker in the same place.  
Sidney cautiously followed Lady Worcester and sat in the chair beside her. He looked around behind him, wondering if anyone else would be joining them.  
Lady Worcester surmised his thought process in an instant. “Don’t worry about Mrs Campion she was fine when I left her, and I am sure she will be occupied for a few minutes without seeking your company.”  
Sidney shifted in his seat nervously. “What is it you wished to speak to me about?”  
“I think it is high time we fixed this mess,” Lady Susan replied frankly.  
“How do you mean?”  
“Mr Parker, let us be honest with each other. You know very well that I refer to your engagement to Mrs Campion. Far be it from me to intervene in a familial situation, however in this case I do have a personal interest in the matter.”  
“My lady, you do not understand the circumstances under which - ”  
“Oh shush, I am well aware of the situation you find yourself in. You do not really believe that I went to visit Charlotte simply to inquire after her health do you?”  
“I wouldn’t presume to know the reasons for your visit,” Sidney replied politely. After a moment’s silence Sidney continued, his voice barely louder than a whisper. “How did you find her?”  
“As I have told you, Mr Parker she is well. She informed me of what happened in Sanditon and the predicament you found yourself in. She does not begrudge your actions; on the contrary she has great admiration for you still.”  
Sidney smiled sadly and looked actively away from Lady Worcester.  
“Admiration that I could not fathom at the time of my seeing her,” Lady Worcester continued. Turning her gaze pointedly to his broken, bleeding knuckles he was trying to conceal, she added, “however, having seen you now I can see that you are suffering more than she is. Which is why I am here, to remedy the situation.”  
“My lady, it is impossible.”  
“Nonsense, you need money; a substantial amount of money it is true, but only money. I can get it for you, or rather I can introduce you to the appropriate people who I suspect will be more than willing to invest in your little project.”  
Sidney regarded Lady Worcester with intrigue and a hint of suspicion. “I thank you my lady and would be grateful of any useful acquaintances, however I don’t see how that releases me from my engagement? It would be highly dishonourable to betray Eliza in such a way.”  
“Would it? Is that not what she did to you, many years ago I understand? It is true society places certain expectations on people depending on whether they are a man or a woman. Perhaps it is time we began to change things.”  
Sidney smiled at Lady Worcester’s optimism. She reminded him of Charlotte in a strange way. Both were strongly opinionated, and neither would let anything stand in their way once their minds were made up, least of all their gender, despite society’s best efforts.  
“Regardless though, I have given you a helping hand with Mrs Campion.”  
“How do you mean?”  
“By simply pointing out that she may have bought your hand in marriage but winning your heart was beyond her capability. And I believe it is your heart she wants, Mr Parker.”  
“I know,” Sidney agreed with a solemn voice.  
“Now,” Susan said standing up, “I am given to understand that you spent a substantial amount of time in Antigua.”  
“Indeed, I have,” Sidney confirmed, standing up to follow Lady Worcester.  
“There are two gentlemen here this evening who have made similar journeys to the Caribbean and have returned with substantial fortunes. I have made sure to mention you and Sanditon and I believe they would be greatly interested in the project.”  
“I find that difficult to believe,” Sidney remarked though not rudely. “Sanditon is of no consequence.”  
“They said so themselves, until I pointed out how fond I am of the place and how I hope a certain friend of mine will also be making the journey there soon.” Susan shot Sidney a sly smile as she spoke. “They will need some convincing, but I am certain it is within your capability to win them over.”  
“Thank you, my lady,” Sidney said. “But I must ask, why have you done this? What stake do you have in this?”  
Lady Worcester paused from walking into the ballroom and turned to Sidney. “Oh Mr Parker, I am merely the conduit in this venture, who has the right connections. If you are looking for its architect, you must go Willingden. As for my stake, I am aiding a friend, that is all.”  
Sidney was perplexed at her statement. How would Charlotte, for he knew that was who Lady Worcester was referring to, have anything to do with this? Before he could ask however, two gentlemen approached them.  
“Mr Kenyon, Mr Bowles,” Lady Worcester said as the two men approached.  
The two gentlemen greeted Lady Worcester as was appropriate.  
“May I introduce Mr Sidney Parker.”  
Sidney bowed his head as he was introduced to the two men. Mr Kenyon was an incredibly tall man, far taller than Sidney, younger too with a head of blond hair while Mr Bowles was of average height with receding dark hair and eyes the colour of coal.  
“It is an honour sir,” Mr Kenyon said. “We have heard much about you and are eager to learn more of your and your brother’s venture.”  
Sidney smiled cautiously. “I must ask sir, how is it you came to know of me?”  
“Oh well,” Mr Bowles chimed in with a cheery demeanour and notable Irish accent. “It is the most thrilling tale. We arrived fresh from the Caribbean at the end of the summer and found the bustling of London too hectic after a while. As this was my first time here, I persuaded Kenyon here to take a small tour of the country. After a few days of travel, we found ourselves in some trouble with our carriage.”  
“We lost a wheel, would you believe?” Mr Kenyon jumped in. “Thankfully we were unhurt, however we were in the middle of what felt like nowhere with no help in sight. Luckily there were a few children playing not far from where we crashed, who took us to their house where we were able to get some assistance.”  
“They were a charming family. A bit large for my taste, fourteen children in one household!” Mr Bowles continued for his friend. “They gave us a place to rest while our carriage was repaired and while we were there, we stumbled onto the fact that we had just returned from the Caribbean. Their eldest daughter then piqued our interest as she knew someone who was born there, a Miss Georgiana Lambe.”  
“Your ward, I believe?” Mr Kenyon asked.  
“Yes, that’s right.” Sidney confirmed.  
“Anyway, we then got into a detailed conversation about Sanditon, about you and your family, Mr Parker. She explained the misfortune suffered near the end of the summer and told us what a wonderful place she deemed it to be,” Mr Bowles continued.  
“Naturally we thought little further of it,” Mr Kenyon added, “until a few weeks later when we were fortunate to meet Lady Worcester who confirmed and indeed added to the appeal of the seaside town. When we heard that you would be in attendance here, we decided it would be wise to make the acquaintance.”  
“I see,” Sidney said, barely believing what he was hearing. “How fortunate that you met such advocates of Sanditon and in such interesting circumstances.”  
“Indeed,” Lady Worcester chimed in with a delightful smile, knowing full well that her encounter with the two gentlemen was not luck but a well-placed appearance following detailed discussions with Charlotte. “All this, due to one broken down carriage.”  
“And an invigorating conversation with a young lady. Oh, what was her name?” Mr Bowles asked himself.  
“Charlotte,” Sidney said before anyone else could. “Miss Charlotte Heywood.”  
“That’s right,” Mr Bowles replied with too enthusiastic a smile.  
“Come gentlemen, let me tell you more of Sanditon and its eclectic charm,” Sidney said and led the gentlemen away to a quiet corner leaving Lady Worcester with a beaming smile at the success of her and Charlotte’s plan.

* * *

“Heavens Sidney, that is quite a tale,” Tom said once Sidney had finished regaling his story. “And their trade, is it respectable.?  
“It is now,” Sidney said. “Neither are in the sugar trade now and as it happens Mr Kenyon’s father knew Georgiana’s father.”  
“How interesting and how small the world is,” Tom remarked.  
Sidney smiled in silent agreement. “They want to see Sanditon Tom. As part of their investment they want to visit, take it all in.”  
“And they shall!” Tom exclaimed enthusiastically. “It will be spring soon, we will organise an event, similar to the regatta, and have them and anyone else who wishes to visit. We can make this work brother.”  
“We have to,” Sidney said practically. “I doubt there are any other money trees we can access.”  
Tom agreed with a small nod. Then, when he saw that Sidney wasn’t going to say anything more, he took the liberty to speak instead.  
“And Miss Heywood?” Tom asked his brother with great affection in his voice.  
“What of her?” Sidney asked.  
“It was Charlotte you were referring to was it not? Or did you mean Lady Worcester?” Tom asked.  
Sidney chuckled at the question. “Obviously I meant Miss Heywood. I was going to offer her my hand at the Midsummer Ball last year. But I was interrupted first by Edward Denham’s outburst, then by the fire and then, well you know the rest.”  
“How could I forgive myself for being so blind? How could I not see-?”  
“It’s alright Tom,” Sidney said to assuage his brother’s guilt. “It was just a little trouble. I am confident all will be well in the end.”


	4. Invitations

It took a whole month for Sidney and Tom to reaffirm their business arrangements with the new cohort of investors. The two new investors, Mr Kenyon and Mr Bowles were eager to support the project, but their shares did not cover the necessary costs. That was why Sidney had turned to Lord Babington, his brother Arthur and even looked into his own funds to help Tom. Together they amassed the required amount but needed to organise an event, for the benefit of their two new investors to publicly visit Sanditon.  
Once all the contracts and details were sorted through and the bankers and lawyers were consulted, Sidney and Tom’s attention turned to organising the Sanditon Spring Festival. Tom was, as ever, over enthusiastic about the prospect and Sidney found himself reeling his brother in on more than one occasion. His mind wandered to the organising of the Sanditon Regatta the year before and couldn’t help wondering how much influence Miss Heywood had in organising the event for Tom was very easily distracted.  
In truth, he found the distraction of organising the event welcome. Since news had spread about his and Mrs Campion dissolved engagement, he found mingling in society uncomfortable and much preferred to stay home and work. Eliza handled the situation as she always did, with grace and a flare afforded to any woman, particularly one with a fortune. On the contrary, Sidney found the attention on his life extremely unsettling.  
In addition, he found keeping himself busy with work, prevented him from thinking about Charlotte. When Eliza broke their engagement, he had hope that he would be able to go to Charlotte, propose marriage and live as happily as any man could dream. But as he waited for a measure of appropriate time to pass before doing so, he found himself afraid of what her response would be. He had thus far always assumed that she continued to hold her regard for him these long months but having not seen her since the day he willingly let her go, he feared that her affections may have indeed wandered away. Thus, he hadn’t approached or contacted her in anyway. He was not even certain that she knew of his new situation.  
It was only Tom, Mary and his closest friends that new of this situation with Charlotte, all of whom, had given him their unwanted thoughts on the matter. First came Georgiana, who had been spending most of the winter in London. Sidney had allowed her to come to the bustling city in an attempt to make amends with her for their past interactions. The gesture had worked somewhat, for she was much happier there, despite losing the attention of Mr Molyneux. Yet, she was still determined that Sanditon was the dullest place in the whole of England.  
“Georgiana,” Sidney said as he went to visit her one day, shortly following the news of his broken engagement. “How have you been keeping since I last saw you?”  
“Well enough,” Georgiana replied shortly. “Better than you I imagine.”  
Sidney gave her a tight smile.  
“I would say that I am sorry for the state of your engagement but, I am not,” Georgiana said when she received no verbal reply. “Are you here for any particular reason?”  
“Yes, I need to request a favour from you,” Sidney confessed.  
“Oh, what can this possibly be?”  
“There have been, as you are well aware, some changes and as such Tom and I have had to find alternative solutions to restore Sanditon. With some good fortune, we have been able to find new investors, but they have certain conditions,” Sidney explained.  
“What has that got to do with me?”  
“Well, they have recently returned from their travels in the Caribbean and one of them knows of your father. They are to come to Sanditon in the early to Spring to see the town and they would like to meet you.”  
“Oh?” Georgiana asked, hostility present in her voice. “So, you wish to parade me in that awful town to secure their fortunes.”  
“Please Georgiana?” Sidney asked. “I am asking you to help me and my brother. We are organising a festival which we hope will be well attended. It will only be for one day, and you can come back to London afterwards if that is what you wish.”  
“How is it that even know about me?”  
Sidney sighed loudly. “I didn’t use you to gain their investment if that’s what you’re implying. They knew of you long before I was introduced to them.”  
Georgiana’s first instinct was to say no. She did not want to be anyone’s tool for gaining advantage. However, something in her guardian’s tone of voice and the fact that he had asked, where he could have simply demanded that she attend, gave her cause to rethink her objection.  
“Just one day,” Georgiana said pointedly after some thought on the matter.  
“One day,” Sidney agreed.  
“Very well then.”  
“Thank you, Georgiana.”  
“Will Charlotte be joining us?” Georgiana asked before Sidney stood to leave.  
“No, I see no reason why she would.”  
Finding that odd, Georgiana eyed her guardian suspiciously. “You have not spoken to her, have you?”  
His lack of response and the guilt written all over his face was enough of an answer for Georgiana. She nodded her head solemnly before replying to his silent answer. “You made her fall in love with you, then you abandoned her and now you are still choosing to stay away. Why?”  
“Too much has passed between us now; I couldn’t presume that she still holds me in any regard. I don’t expect you to understand Georgiana.”  
“I don’t understand you at all. You’re in love her too; I have come to see that over the last few months and you are choosing to stay away. You are a fool Sidney Parker, a great fool.”

Following his conversation with Georgiana, Sidney retreated further into himself. He continued to work and organise everything for his return to Sanditon. He ensured to keep himself busy and even continued his fighting endeavours to try and extinguish any thoughts he had about Charlotte. Georgiana had been one of the only people he expected to agree with him not seeking Charlotte out. But even she had altered her opinions.  
When the Sanditon Festival was only two weeks away, Sidney summoned Lord Babington to invite him and his wife and also to gain any additional support they were willing to muster.  
“I’ll see what I can do,” Babington told Sidney with a kind smile. “I am certain there will be enough people willing to make the journey. It is early enough in the season that people are not too busy. Have you heard from Lady Denham at all?”  
“Yes, Tom had a letter from her only yesterday. She appears to be amenable to all this, no doubt thanks to you and your new wife,” Sidney said.  
“I’m glad to hear it,” Babington replied with a wide grin.  
“I suppose, given your wife’s condition she will not likely join you in Sanditon?”  
“I think it wise not make such assumptions old friend, not when it comes to my wife. I have been reliably informed that she will do as she wishes,” Babington replied with a small chuckle.  
“I am truly happy for you, Babington. No one deserves it more than you.”  
Babington nodded slightly in response. Then he eyed his friend closely with concern. Nobody knew the particulars of Sidney’s affections the summer before or of his engagement to Eliza, though it didn’t take long for Babington to figure it out. He had known of Sidney’s intentions at the Midsummer Ball and then suddenly all changed within the space of a week. With his own wedding taking place so soon after, there was no time to learn of what had happened.  
“Will Miss Heywood be joining us in Sanditon too?” Babington asked.  
Sidney sighed and looked at his own empty glass before speaking. “No, not as far as I am aware.”  
“She does not wish to come? I would have thought, given her affinity towards the place, she would welcome returning.”  
Sidney turned, putting his glass on the table and turned to face out of the window behind his desk in response.  
“You have asked her to attend, have you not?” Babington asked, leaving no doubt as to his concern over his friend’s actions. “You have spoken to her?”  
“No, I have not seen nor spoken to Miss Heywood since she left Sanditon,” Sidney admitted.  
“Why ever not? It has been a month since your engagement ended. Is she aware of what’s happened, of what you have done to disentangle yourself from this mess?” Babington asked.  
Sidney turned to face his friend with a new kind of sadness in his eyes. “It has taken a lot of work to get this done, I’ve barely had any time to think on the subject.”  
Anyone in the room could hear the lie in his voice and Babington could read his friend like a book.  
“Nonsense,” he exclaimed. “You are a fool Sidney Parker. There is a woman out there who you claim you wanted to marry and now that you are free to do so, you sit here working. Why have you not gone after her?”  
“You are a romantic, Babington. Things are not that simple,” Sidney said making excuses for his inaction.  
Babington breathed a frustrated sigh. “There is nothing simpler old friend. Never give up on what your heart desires.”  
“I can’t go to her,” Sidney said with an air of finality to the conversation. “Go home, Babington and thank you for your help with Sanditon.”  
Babington shook his head in disbelief and walked out of Sidney’s presence.

Sidney was once again left to wallow in his depressed state. The more he thought of Charlotte, the harder it became to go to her. Though he knew his friends and family were only trying to help him, they didn’t seem to realise that their efforts were having the opposite effect. It was because he loved her that he didn’t go to her; he couldn’t presume that she still held him high in her opinion as he knew when his heart had been broken in such a way, Eliza was the last person he had wanted to see.  
Though Sidney’s reasons for inaction were, as ever, honourable, what he had yet to learn was that it was perfectly allowable to pursue one’s own happiness. Sometimes, however, some help is needed in getting it. Thus, one evening, shortly before the spring reached the shores of Sanditon, Tom arrived back in London for one final conversation with his brother.

“Sidney, will you join me in the drawing room please?” Tom asked just as Sidney entered the house one evening.  
“What is it Tom? It’s been a long day, I would very much like to retire for the evening,” Sidney explained while walking into the drawing room.  
“I will just be a moment; I head back to Sanditon in the morning.”  
“You have only just got here.”  
“I know,” Tom said, “I only wanted to check in with you to ensure all was well before the festival next week.”  
“I am certain a letter would have sufficed Tom, but all is well and ready.”  
“I spoke to Lord Babington today,” Tom remarked casually, preventing Sidney from taking any steps out of the drawing room.  
“What of it? He was here last week; I was informing him of the details for Sanditon next week.”  
“Yes, yes that’s all great.” Tom paused and paced around for a short time before getting to his point. “Why have you not spoken with Charlotte?”  
“Tom, not you too,” Sidney said exasperated at the sudden interest in his life. “Please, it is of no consequence to you or Babington or anyone else what I choose to do or not do regarding Miss Heywood.”  
“That may be, Sidney. But I only wish to ask why, since when we last spoke on the subject you seemed adamant that you would pursue her.”  
Sidney looked down at the floor and rubbed the exhaustion from his eyes. Then after a beat of silence, he replied. “How can she trust me again? How can I ask her or expect her to trust me again after what I did? I chose to marry someone else instead of her, how could she forgive me? I know, better than most, that such a thing is unforgivable.”  
Tom regarded his brother with sympathy. For the first time in ten years he began to understand how hurt Sidney had been by Eliza’s actions and how difficult it must have been to hurt Charlotte in exactly the same way.  
“I understand but there are differences between your situations. Your reasons for doing so were far more noble than Eliza’s were.”  
“That doesn’t matter,” Sidney insisted. “The pain I caused her is still the same pain, regardless of my intentions. She is not a consolation prize; I don’t want to make her feel like one. Now if you will excuse me, I am tired.”  
Without waiting for a response, Sidney turned away and headed for his room upstairs. Tom watched him go but didn’t follow. Instead, he sat at the small desk in the room and began to write.

My dear Mary,

My work away from Sanditon is nearing its end, and all efforts now must be to put on a wonderful festival in Sanditon. My journey home, however, will take longer than usual, as I will be making a stop on my way. There is a certain person that I need to collect and as such will be calling at Willingden to ask her if she would to accompany me back to Sanditon. After all, without her, we would not have this opportunity for Sanditon’s restoration. I ask you therefore, to expect a guest to accompany me home. I do hope that this will serve to ease my conscience in my brother’s misfortune and also to finally give my brother his chance at happiness he seems determined to ignore.

I will endeavour to be home to you soon, my Love.

Yours Always,  
Tom


	5. Something happens in Willingden

It was getting late in the afternoon when Charlotte decided to make her way back home. She had taken herself away from the bustle of her house for most of the day, walking among the nearby hills, lost in her own thoughts. The weather was delightfully warm for the time of year; it would soon be spring. The trees in the distant forest were beginning to look green again and the birds, she could hear, were busy preparing their nests for their young. It was still a fairly well-lit day and as such took her time as she strolled back to her parents and siblings.  
She had been back from Sanditon for nearly six months. She wondered, as she walked, what everyone was doing in Sanditon, how the town faired. When she had first arrived back home, she was inundated with questions regarding her adventure and she was pleased to regale them all with her fantastic stories. She told them all about sea-bathing, her contribution to the cricket match and the regatta. Lady Worcester and Miss Lambe were popular topics of conversation for the weeks that followed her return home, particularly Charlotte and Georgiana’s trip to London, despite her parents’ disapproval of such recklessness. Of all this she spoke with pure joy. But there was one topic she could not speak of: Mr Sidney Parker. Apart from his mention as Mr Tom Parker’s brother, she made no comment on him. She found that saying his name, even willingly thinking about him, brought a sharp pain to her heart that she couldn’t hide.  
Now, six months hence, she still had not spoken of him. Though the time away had made the agony of separation more tolerable, it had not removed it in the slightest. She often recalled Sidney’s advice to Georgiana regarding Otis,  
‘At the moment your world feels undone. You must put him out of your mind, or you’ll go mad.’  
It was sound advice and she spent the best part of the last six months heeding it. Yet, it did not work. How could it, when everything that was of interest, reminded her of him? Spending her days quietly reading was no longer pleasing as it reminded her of her conversation with him during the regatta; walking aimlessly through the countryside reminded her only of their final walk on the cliff tops; dancing at every opportunity reminded her of Mrs Maudsley’s mask in London. Everything she attempted to do to distract herself, brought him to the forefront of her memory. After all there was little to distract her in Willingden, since nothing ever happened there.  
Correspondence with the friends she had made in Sanditon had begun to dissipate over time. The last letter she received was from Lady Susan, weeks before, informing her that a certain engagement had been suddenly broken. Although this was welcome news, to Charlotte it had resulted in nothing. She had not known what to expect when she heard the news, but she had hoped for something. Truth was she wanted Sidney to come for her when he was free to do so. Had she not made clear her feelings for him? Or had the time apart succeeding in eliminating her from his heart? Thus, as days turned into weeks, and still nothing came from Sanditon, Charlotte found herself walking on hills more frequently, for now the memory of her walk on the cliff tops was a treasured one she feared would never be repeated.  
“Charlotte! Charlotte!”  
At the sound of her voice being shouted, Charlotte raised her head and saw her sister, Alison, hastily walking towards her.  
“Charlotte, there you are,” Alison said, as she caught up to her sister. “You’re wanted at home, come quick.”  
“Whatever for?”  
“There is a gentleman come to see you, Mr Parker,” Alison explained, hurriedly pulling Charlotte in the direction of their house.  
“Mr Parker?” Charlotte asked, ignoring the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
“Yes, Mr Tom Parker,” Alison re-iterated, the same one who was here last year with his wife. “He seems to be in some kind of a hurry but has something to discuss with you. Come.”

The two sisters made their way home with some speed. Charlotte’s heart was beating rapidly as they arrived. The initial shock that Sidney might have actually come for her dissipated, yet she was curious as to Tom’s presence in Willingden.  
“Mr Parker,” Charlotte said as they entered the drawing room, where Tom was having tea with Charlotte’s parents.  
“Charlotte, my dear, how wonderful it is to see you again. Tell me, how do you do?”  
“Very well, thank you. How are you and Mary and the children of course? What of Sanditon? Is all well there?” Charlotte took a seat next to her mother who had prepared a cup of tea for her as she spoke.  
“Yes, yes, all is well. Mary and the children are in good health, as for Sanditon, its fortunes have been restored. As I was informing your parents, Mr Kenyon and Mr Bowles have proven to be keen investors in Sanditon. We are eternally grateful for your help with that.”  
Charlotte smiled gladly in acknowledgment. “It is of little consequence Mr Parker, I only told them what I knew of Sanditon and how much I enjoyed my time there.”  
A moment of silence passed between the group. She looked up at Tom and gathering up all her courage asked a question. “And your sister and brothers, are they all in good health?”  
Her parents didn’t think it an odd question, however, the meaning behind the question did not go unnoticed by Tom. “They are all in excellent health. As you may have already heard, my younger brother, Sidney, has recently broken his engagement.”  
“Yes, I heard the unfortunate news,” Charlotte replied diplomatically.  
“However, I do believe that he wasn’t too saddened by this turn of events,” Tom added.  
“That’s good to hear,” Charlotte replied with a shadow of smile reaching her lips.  
“So, Mr Parker,” Charlotte’s father said, “what brings you here on this fine day?”  
“Well, in light of recent changes in Sanditon’s investors we are having a spectacular event in Sanditon next week, involving badminton, kite-flying, sea-bathing and if weather permits, a boat race. Since Charlotte was instrumental in acquiring the funds to restore our fortunes, I came here to invite you to join us once more in Sanditon, as our guest of course.”  
Charlotte beamed brightly at the invite. “How wonderful, it would be my pleasure to attend.” She then turned to her father. “Father, please may I go?”  
He thought about it for a moment but after one knowing look from his wife, he turned to his daughter and agreed that she would go.   
They made plans to leave that very afternoon with the agreement that Charlotte would return soon after the festival. Without second thought, Charlotte packed her bag and flew towards the carriage with Tom following close behind.   
Before they left however, Mr Heywood took his daughter to one side. “I would tell you to be mindful and remind you that not all is at seems in the world, Charlotte.”  
“Of course, father and I will be back in a little over a week. It is only to be a short visit,” Charlotte replied.  
Mr Heywood sighed and smiled softly before replying. “I have the sense that you might not return from your journey this time, my dear Charlotte. I am not certain you truly came back last time; I think a part of you remained far from here and you are going back to retrieve it.”  
Charlotte was blindsided by the meaning of her father’s words. She thought she had kept her feelings well-hidden but perhaps not well enough from her father with whom she always shared particular affection. She found herself lost for words and simply stared at him.  
“I am certain that I will see you soon Charlotte and you will hopefully have found that which fulfils your heart’s desire.”  
Charlotte swallowed the tears that threatened to erupt and then embraced her father. “Goodbye, father.”  
With her head held high, Charlotte bid goodbye to the rest of her family and climbed into the carriage. She thought on her father’s words and knew with a certainty she lacked hours before, that when she would return home it would not be forever.  
It seemed fate has a way of surprising everyone, even Charlotte. She had previously resigned herself to the notion of never setting foot in Sanditon again, of loving Sidney only secretly in her memories. Yet, she had been given a chance, a chance to reclaim the happiness she had lost months before. And she was determined to do so.


	6. Reunions

The week following Charlotte’s return to Sanditon passed quickly and without consequence. The Sanditon Spring Festival was only a day away and Charlotte had thrown herself into the task of helping Tom with the final preparations for the day. In addition, she had plenty of time to re-acquaint herself with some old friends.  
When she first arrived, she was welcomed my Mary as a sister whom she missed dearly. They spent much time together and quickly found themselves in a position where it felt like Charlotte had never left at all. Tom, as ever, was exuberant about Sanditon and the new restoration. Thus, he took Charlotte on a full tour of the restoration project, giving his thoughts and opinions on everything, and taking time to pay attention to her own opinions too.  
Mr Stringer too was pleased to see Charlotte return to Sanditon. They met as happy friends, discussing all aspects of architecture and naturally, the Sanditon restoration. The winter had slowed the work down somewhat, however, it was progressing rapidly again. With good management, which Charlotte learned, was coming from Mr Sidney Parker as well as Mr Tom Parker, the work proceeded without much disagreement. There was the hope that most of the work would be completed before the start of the summer, a task that kept the foreman rather busy, much to his delight.  
Georgiana had not yet arrived in Sanditon and was due to arrive the day before the festival. Charlotte was also keen to re-acquaint herself with Lord and Lady Babington who were also arriving shortly before the big day. Arthur and Diana, who Charlotte had grown fond of over the previous summer, had not yet made the journey to see her, claiming ill health, but they would endeavour to make an appearance nearer the festival. This left Charlotte with plenty of time to help Tom and Mary and also tend to her own interests.  
Being back in Sanditon was elating. Charlotte found the town to be invigorating and though much time had passed since she left, it felt as if she had never left at all, only that she had returned to the place where she belonged. She enjoyed sea-bathing even though the weather was not yet as warm as she would have preferred; she even enjoyed walking on the cliff tops nearly every day. For the entire week she walked far and hoped, every day that this would be day Sidney would arrive in Sanditon.  
No one in Sanditon spoke of Sidney in her presence. Mary and Tom in particular seemed to go to extraordinary lengths not to mention him except in casual conversation. Charlotte was unsure what to make of this and had no intention of bringing him up in conversation herself for this would hardly be appropriate. The line of what was polite conversation and intrusion was a blur where Sidney was concerned. Thus, she kept silent and every day would hope that he would walk through the door at Trafalgar House. Yet with the festival being on the very next day, he still had not appeared.  
Charlotte spent the afternoon welcoming Georgiana back to Sanditon. They had much to catch up on and Georgiana was exceptionally pleased, even surprised to see Charlotte in Sanditon. Most of their time was spent by Georgiana telling Charlotte all about London. It appeared that Georgiana was much happier to be in Sanditon this time. Undoubtedly, this was because she was only having a short visit.  
Charlotte left Mrs Griffith’s house early in the afternoon. It was not yet dark when she arrived back at Trafalgar House. Arthur and Diana were to join them this evening, with the intent to stay on for the night before the festival. It was sure to be an exciting evening. When Charlotte walked through the door, she could hear the children’s laughter coming from Tom’s study. She followed their voices and found them piling over a grown man on all fours on the floor. Assuming it to be their father, Charlotte chuckled at them all.  
Henry who was the first to see her, beamed at her and said, “Charlotte look, Uncle Sidney has returned home.”  
Charlotte immediately looked at the man on the ground, who suddenly stood up from underneath the children.  
“Mr Parker,” Charlotte said unable to disguise the surprise in her voice.  
“Miss Heywood?” Sidney asked in disbelief.  
They stared at each other in stunned silence for a few moments. Neither had expected to meet again under such familial circumstances. Charlotte felt her heart sink the moment she recognised who he was. Any doubt she may have had regarding how she would feel when she saw him evaporated instantly as did any doubt regarding his affections for her. For in that moment of silence they shared, their eyes spoke volumes, and nothing between them seemed to have changed.  
“I had no idea you were in Sanditon, Miss Heywood,” Sidney said, still wrangling the children around him.  
“I am here for the festival tomorrow; Tom invited me.”  
Before he could reply, Tom wandered into his study. “Aah, Charlotte, you have returned. Have you any idea where I left the dossier for tomorrow? I cannot seem to find it.”  
“It was on your desk this morning, I will find it for you,” Charlotte volunteered and walked past Sidney and the children quickly.  
“Sidney,” Tom said, almost having forgotten he was there at all. “Charlotte has come back to us. I thought it best since she was instrumental in getting Sanditon to where it is today.”  
“So I see and has been busy helping with the arrangements for tomorrow I gather,” Sidney said, having recovered his composure. “I did wonder why your desk was so tidy, Tom.”  
They all shared a small smile, grateful that the tension in the room was beginning to break. This was helped by the children being called away by their mother.  
“Mary, the children and I are going down to the beach for a walk before supper. We should be meeting with Arthur and Diana there. Would you two care to join us?” Tom asked the room.  
Both Sidney and Charlotte agreed to join the walking party and soon they were all heading to the beach, enjoying the last glimmers of sunshine. Sidney walked ahead with Tom as they passed through the town.  
“Kenyon and Bowles will be arriving tomorrow morning with Lord Babington. Is everything all set for the festival Tom?” Sidney asked casually, trying in vain to keep his thoughts on practical matters.  
“Yes, yes all is prepared,” Tom replied. “It has been good to have Charlotte here to help with the final preparations.”  
“I’m glad of it,” Sidney replied briefly.  
“She looks well does she not?” Tom asked, further pressing his brother.  
“I daresay she does, Tom. Is that why you invited her here?”  
“Sidney, Mary and I long to see you settled and content. You have a chance at happiness, why are you so determined to let it pass you by?”  
“I thought I had made myself clear with you,” Sidney continued in a hushed tone.  
“You had, but I decided you were wrong and having witnessed the end of your brief interaction I am convinced I was correct.” Tom threw his brother an encouraging grin, hopeful that events this time would end in a much happier way.  
A few steps behind them, Mary accompanied Charlotte down to the beach, talking briefly about trivial matters while keeping one eye on the children. After a short while of silence though, Mary noticed that Charlotte seemed nervous and that her eyes had scarcely left the back of Sidney’s frame as they followed the men down to the beach. She smiled slightly as she noted that her and Tom’s plotting had finally yielded its rewards.  
“Are you quite well my dear?” Mary asked affectionately.  
“Yes, quite well thank you.”  
“It is good to have Sidney home at last. I had not seen him since he left for London at the end of the summer.”  
Charlotte only nodded at the statement, not trusting her voice to give any reply.  
“Perhaps he will find reason to stay this time,” Mary finished.  
Charlotte looked over at Mary discreetly with a hint of a smile gracing her lips. “Perhaps.”.

Arthur and Diana were waiting for them as they arrived. They greeted Sidney warmly as they too had not seen him for many months. When their eyes landed on Charlotte, they beamed at her and greeted her gladly too, thanking her profusely for helping them with their financial situation.  
“When we heard of your broken engagement, Sidney,” Arthur began, “we were dismayed. Not only because we could hardly believe that such a thing would happen for a second time, but because Sanditon’s very future was so dependent on it. It was a great relief for us all and for my nerves, when we learned of the new investors. What a fortunate turn of events, Miss Heywood that you would have met such people.”  
“Yes, very fortunate,” Charlotte agreed hesitantly.  
Tom and Mary led the way as they walked the length of the beach. Sidney and Arthur followed them, while Charlotte and Diana were at the back of the group. After some time, Arthur began to slow his pace, insisting that they all continue ahead. Diana however, decided to accompany her brother at his slow pace to calm her ailments. Thus, Charlotte found herself walking beside Sidney much to her delight.  
“Are you well, Miss Heywood?” Sidney asked as the strolled casually.  
“Yes, very well thank you. Yourself?”  
“I am well. I find myself in your debt Miss Heywood,” Sidney admitted. “You have done much to restore my family and Sanditon.”  
“Everyone seems to be under that impression, but it was only a happy accident. I had no idea that it would bare such fruitful endeavours.”  
“Perhaps, but it is only natural that we are so grateful to you,” Sidney explained.  
“I wish you wouldn’t be,” Charlotte replied frankly.  
“Why ever not?”  
Charlotte braved a quick look at Sidney who was eagerly waiting her response. The true answer to that question would involve her acknowledging how she felt out loud for the first time. She knew that it was within her power to tell Sidney how she felt even though she was apprehensive that he may not find such truth to be welcome news. However, she had come to Sanditon to gain that which her heart desired. Thus, gathering up all her courage, Charlotte finally admitted the truth of her feelings not only to herself but to he who was the subject of them. “Because at the time I thought not of Sanditon, or Mary or Tom or the children. I only thought of you.”  
Sidney stopped walking, forcing Charlotte to do the same. They turned slightly to look upon on another. It is remarkable how oftentimes, what is left unsaid is just as important as what is said. Her words had multiple possible meanings but they both knew that she thought of him with regard to his marriage to Mrs Campion. She had hoped that had he another option he would choose not to marry Eliza but choose her instead.  
Sidney paused to look upon Charlotte closely. Her words had surprised him in an extraordinary way. He found himself unable to think clearly. What a fool he had been! Weeks he had spent wondering whether Charlotte had forgotten him; whether her affections had withered over their time apart. He had feared she could never forgive him, never accept him again. Now, she looked up at him with fear that her admission of her feelings would go unanswered. Yet, though he wished only to assure her that he did indeed love her, he found his mind clear of any coherent thought. The only think he managed to breathe out, before Arthur and Diana caught up with them was “Charlotte, I - .”  
But perhaps that was enough, for as Arthur and Diana joined them to continue there walk, Sidney was certain he saw Charlotte’s eyes shine at the sound of her name on his lips.  
“Thank you for waiting for us,” Arthur panted, “though it was hardly necessary.”  
“It has been a long time since we ventured out for so long,” Diana explained unnecessarily. “I love the sea, but it is too cold to spend much time outdoors in the winter. Thankfully summer will be here soon. The weather then will much more agreeable to my taste.”  
“Let us hope that the weather stays fair for tomorrow,” Charlotte added. “It would be terrible if it were to rain and spoil the day.”  
“Are you in Sanditon for long Miss Heywood?” Sidney asked.  
“I am only here for a brief visit unfortunately; I leave for Willingden the day after the festival.”  
“So soon?” Sidney asked almost involuntarily.  
“Tis a shame,” Diana agreed, “perhaps you could come back for the summer as you did last year.”  
Charlotte only smiled shyly in response. Her hope of course was that she would never have to leave. But such a prospect was not in her power to give. Arthur then began speaking of the restoration work and how much progress had been made over the winter. Diana joined in and explained that they were going to be making some changes to make the work proceed more quickly.   
“It all looks the same to me, however,” Diana added. “I do hope Sanditon will never change too much for I believe its charm is rather exquisite.”  
“I quite agree,” Arthur replied between his deep breaths. “Do you find Sanditon much changed since your return, Miss Heywood? Or do you still find it as amenable as last year?”  
“I find Sanditon and my affection for it, exactly as I did last summer,” Charlotte said with a shadow of a smile.  
“What about you Sidney?” Arthur asked his brother.  
Sidney looked sideways at Charlotte who returned his attentions discreetly. “No Arthur, I find nothing much has changed. In fact, the time I have spent away has only deepened my affinity for the place.”  
Charlotte kept her gaze firmly on the ground beneath her feet, yet she could feel her smile broadening at his words. They continued their walk with Arthur and Diana and as they made their way home, speaking only of inconsequential matters. Neither Charlotte nor Sidney flinched or moved when the back of their hands brushed softly against each other. For nothing had changed between them; only an increase of time spent apart which further deepened their regard.


	7. A spring festival in Sanditon

Chapter Seven – A Spring Festival in Sanditon

The weather was fair for the day. Though thick, dark clouds threatened rain, none materialised. Lord and Lady Babington, together with Mr Kenyon and Mr Bowles arrived in Sanditon by late morning. They were met by the Parkers who eagerly expressed their delight at having them as guests. They all made their way down to the beach where the children were building sandcastles, a scattering of ladies were flying kites and at the far end, the men were preparing to play a few games of badminton.  
Charlotte, who was knee deep in a sandcastle, helping the Parker children with their construction spotted the group approach the beach. She kept an eye on the group as they went to the only marquee on the sand to introduce the newcomers to Lady Denham. Once that was accomplished, Esther and Lord Babington elected to stay with Lady Denham. Arthur and Diana went to investigate the kite flying endeavours of the local population while Mary, Tom and Kenyon and Bowles, lingered on the beach as they had an in-depth conversation regarding Sanditon.  
Sidney excused himself from the group and went towards Charlotte and the children. “Well, here we are again with a wonderful and sturdy construction. Who is responsible for this marvellous sandcastle?”  
Charlotte smiled at his happy tone. “I believe Henry, Jenny and Alicia must take all the credit. I am merely observing their work.”  
“Miss Heywood, have you seen Georgiana this morning? I had hope she would be here to meet our guests.”  
“Not as yet but she did mention yesterday that she would make an appearance. I am sure she will be here eventually.”  
Sidney smiled tightly in response, he sat down with the group and began to lend some assistance to their construction.  
“Do you plan on playing a game of badminton today Mr Parker?” Charlotte asked.  
“Yes, I promised Babington I would partner with him against Crowe. There is some kind of score to settle between them, I understand, something to do with capsizing a boat last summer.”  
Charlotte and Sidney chuckled at the memory of the regatta. “I would have though such a score would be better settled on a boat.”  
“Perhaps, however Babington has made it clear he will not be getting into a boat with Crowe ever again.”  
“Smart decision I think,” Charlotte agreed with a happy smile, reciprocated by Sidney.

Not long after, Georgiana arrived at the beach and was introduced to the two new investors. Charlotte was there, gladly re-acquainting herself with Mr Kenyon and Mr Bowles. Slowly, the beach began to fill with London’s fashionable society. Word had reached Charlotte and the Parkers that Lady Worcester was not going to make it to the festival. She sent her apologies, but her presence was required elsewhere. She also wished them good fortune for the day and would eagerly wait a detailed account of the day. Despite this, it did feel like much of London’s society had once again made it to Sanditon. A fact for which everyone was grateful, as it put the day going down well with the investors in good stead.

As two badminton matches got going at the same time on the sandy beach, Charlotte took the opportunity to seek out Lady Babington who was seated under the marquee with her aunt. Following their pleasant introductions and congratulations given to Esther for her happy news, Lady Denham turned the conversation to Charlotte.  
“Still unmarried I see Miss Heywood?” Lady Denham asked without a hint of discretion. “What are you waiting for? I am sure there are several suitors available to you.”  
Charlotte smiled slightly at the question and exchanged an exasperated look with Esther. It was incomprehensible to them why society insisted they should be married or otherwise be constantly thinking about getting married. “I think it wise to marry someone with whom I share a mutual affection, not someone simply for the sake of being married. I would rather never marry than be forced into such a union.”  
Esther nodded her approval, though she kept her eyes on her husband’s badminton match.  
“You are either very brave or very foolish,” Lady Denham replied.  
“I hope for the former Lady Denham,” Charlotte replied, all politeness.  
Esther who had thus far, been watching her husband play a game of badminton with Sidney, teamed up against Crowe and another gentlemen she had no knowledge of, turned her attention to the conversation.  
“I agree with you Miss Heywood. A union involving love and affection is most agreeable and I highly recommend it. As for Miss Heywood’s prospects, I wouldn’t concern yourself too much aunt. We will see Miss Heywood walking down the aisle very soon I wager, it is simply a matter of time.”  
Charlotte smiled shyly at Esther before turning her attention to the badminton game. The group cheered when Sidney and Babington won a point.  
“You may very well think so Esther, but she will never find a husband if she spends her time at home and here, where she has already determined there is no one suitable for her.”  
Before either Esther or Charlotte could offer a response, they heard a warning coming from Lord Babington. A shuttlecock, flying at some speed, was heading straight for the ladies. Charlotte who was the closer of the three, stood up quickly and caught it right in her hands. It had taken some effort to react so fast and thus found herself losing her footing and landing in a heap at Esther’s feet.  
Tom who was watching the match from nearby, immediately took himself to Charlotte, offering his hand to help her up off the floor and ensuring that she was well. Lady Denham and Esther, once they saw that Charlotte was indeed well, looked up harshly at an approaching Lord Babington, who was annunciating his apologies long before he reached the marquee.  
Charlotte merely laughed away the incident. “That’s quite alright, Lord Babington, no harm done.” She brushed off the sand from her dress and then handed him the shuttlecock.  
“I think not, Miss Heywood,” he replied, holding up his hand so she would keep the damn thing. “I think I am done for the day. Badminton is clearly not my sport.”  
“Clearly,” his wife added with a playful smirk.  
“Come on Babington!” Crowe shouted from across the beach. “How long does it take to retrieve one item?”  
Babington turned to the three gentlemen who were waiting for him to return. “I’m done gentlemen; you win Crowe.” He abandoned his racket and offered his arm to his wife. “Shall we take a stroll before stopping for lunch?”  
Esther smiled before replying, ignoring the jeers of cowardice and annoyance coming from the gentlemen at the net. “Alright then.”  
It was decided that Crowe and Sidney would finish the match on their own. Since Lord Babington abandoned the match, Charlotte grabbed his deserted racket and skilfully threw the shuttlecock straight to Sidney. He caught it equally as efficiently and bowed his head in thanks as well throwing her a spirited smile, which she returned shyly.  
“Perhaps, Miss Heywood, you could take my spot, then I might best Crowe yet,” Lord Babington remarked.  
“Ordinarily I wouldn’t hesitate,” Charlotte replied, “however I have to go and make some final preparations for the boat race.”  
“Yes, indeed,” Tom added, reminding everyone to his presence. “Come Charlotte, let us find Mr Kenyon and Mr Bowles, they may wish to walk with us and explore the area further.”  
“I am sure Mr Parker will do you justice Lord Babington,” Charlotte added as a final remark before following Tom away from the marquee.

Following a generous break for luncheon, it was time for the boat race. There were only to be two boats in contention. The first was the Parker boat with was occupied by the three Parker brothers and the second was occupied by Mr Kenyon, Mr Bowles and Lord Babington. After bidding the teams luck, Charlotte whisked herself away to the viewing area to watch the race unfold.  
At first, the Parker’s boat was certainly in the lead, a fact for which the crowd was most enthusiastic. However, the last half of the race proved less fortunate for the Parkers, for the London visitors overtook them and won the race by a clear distance. The mood though was a happy one and the visitors were well congratulated and cheered as they collected their trophy from Mr Tom Parker.  
The day then, came to a swift but happy end. The sun was soon to set, so everyone who was setting for London made their way to the carriages. Charlotte watched as Tom and Mary escorted the new investors away from the beach. Georgiana too, bid her farewells and went back to Mrs Griffiths’ house for the night. Like Charlotte, Georgiana was to leave Sanditon on the following day, but she made sure to mention that she looked forward to seeing Charlotte again in the summer. It seemed that, when not forced to visit Sanditon, Georgiana was growing to be quite partial to the seaside town.  
Instead of returning to Trafalgar House as was expected however, Charlotte went in search of someone. Back at the start of the boat race, Sidney was alone, gathering up the oars. He heard someone approach before they spoke.  
“It appears winning boat races just isn’t your talent, Mr Parker,” Charlotte said from behind him, after ensuring that there was nobody else around to overhear her.  
Sidney turned around to face her before replying. “Indeed not, Miss Heywood. Perhaps it has just been too many years without picking up an ore to be any good at it.”  
Charlotte reached the riverbank where he was standing as he spoke. “Or you simply need more practice.”  
“You might be right,” Sidney replied in a voice barely louder than a whisper. He raised his hand and offered it to Charlotte. “Shall we?”  
With only slight hesitation, Charlotte put her hand in Sidney’s upturned palm. He gently squeezed his hand around hers and held her steady as she jumped into the boat beside him. Their bodies collided slightly as she landed on unsteady feet, but she found that she did not want to move away from him. Still she sat down and waited for Sidney to follow suit. The sun would soon set, so they wouldn’t have much time before people started raising questions as to their whereabouts, and that would hardly be appropriate. Once they were settled, Sidney began rowing them away along the open river.  
“It has been a successful day do you not agree Mr Parker? I believe Mr Kenyon and Mr Bowles found Sanditon very much to their liking.”  
“Yes, I think they did. Although I have not spoken to them in any great length, I believe it is safe to assume the Sanditon and my brother are secure, for the foreseeable future at least.”  
“That is wonderful news,” Charlotte said with a smile, truly pleased that Sanditon’s future was restored.  
“It is,” Sidney agreed. “Everything regarding Sanditon has been set right at long last, thanks to you.”  
Charlotte grimaced at that final statement but was prevented from replying.  
“I know that you do not wish your contribution to the Sanditon restoration to be recognised but I am thankful, Charlotte.” He stopped rowing then and instead put all his energy into looking intensely at Charlotte, who returned his gaze boldly. “I am thankful that you met Kenyon and Bowles, that you were able to persuade them of Sanditon’s appeal and that they have invested in Sanditon not because it saved my brother but because it freed me. I spent months looking for other means to free myself, but I found none; before they came along, no one with the means to help me would even speak to me. Your actions gave me the means to free myself from my promise to Eliza and for that I am eternally grateful.”  
He then began rowing again, while Charlotte found herself stunned by his admission. He often had that effect on her leaving her completely speechless. When she did find her voice again, she whispered, “why did you not come to me before?”  
“I know very well the pain I caused you. Had you successfully forgotten me, I did not wish to re-introduce myself into your life. I could not be that cruel.”  
Charlotte avoided his gaze for a brief moment, looking down to hide her face from him. When she did speak it was softly done. “I could never forget you. I did try to cast you from my mind, but it was to no avail. You were everywhere, all the time. I could not forget you had I wished to.”  
“Yes, I had a similar experience,” Sidney replied and looked away shamefully from Charlotte’s threatening tears.  
Charlotte looked out of the boat for a moment. The breeze was getting cooler and the sun was beginning to set. As the day slowly darkened around them, her mind wondered to a book she had once read by a certain philosopher. She recalled a particular quote she realised she had never truly understood until this very moment. “It is hard to contend against one’s heart’s desire, for whatever it wishes to have - ”  
“It buys, at the cost of the soul.” Sidney finished for her, nodding in agreement. “Well said.”  
They rowed back in silence, for no more words were needed. All had been set right; apologies had been given and accepted. Charlotte had come back to Sanditon to find her heart’s desire and find it she had. There was only one thing left to be done.  
Once they reached the shore, just as the sun was setting behind the cliffs, Sidney secured the boat and offered his hand to Charlotte to help her onto the riverbank. But this time he did not let go of her grasp. Instead, he grabbed her other hand and pulled her closely to him.  
“I have done you great wrong Charlotte. I would need a whole lifetime to make amends for the pain I caused you.”  
“There are no more amends to make,” Charlotte whispered back. “Any wrongs have long been forgiven.”  
Sidney smiled at her words, knowing in that moment that he had, at last, accepted to take his chance at happiness. “Charlotte, I would not be here if not for you. I have been in your power for many months now. I wonder, if now would be a good time to finish our conversation from last summer with the original intention.”  
“You are not obliged to me in any way, Sidney. You do know that don’t you?”  
Sidney smiled at her reply. “I know that. I want to marry you because I love you. I choose to spend my life being the best version of myself with you, if you are amenable to that of course.”  
Charlotte couldn’t resist a small smile appearing on her lips before whispering her reply. “Well then; yes, most heartedly, yes.”  
She reached up to land her lips on Sidney’s, who reciprocated the action and wrapped his arms tightly around her petite frame. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against one another. Consumed by the fire that burned between them, silhouetted in the setting sunlight, they dared not let go of each other. It had taken much to get to this point; nothing and no one was getting between this time.  
When they eventually made it back to Trafalgar house, they found Tom and Mary eagerly waiting for them. It cannot be certain what gave the news away. Perhaps it was the fact that Charlotte had her arm in the crook of Sidney’s when they arrived. Or perhaps the beaming smiles they wore from the moment they walked into the house. Regardless, the moment Charlotte and Sidney entered the house, the truth was written all over their faces. They barely made into the drawing room, let alone spoken a word, when Mary and Tom abruptly rose from their seats and embraced the pair, speaking words of congratulations, glad tidings and good wishes.  
Charlotte and Sidney had similar conversations with everyone the following day. Mr Stringer was one of the first to issue his good wishes and expressed his joy that all had been set right. Georgiana too was pleased at their engagement. The Babingtons were particularly glad to hear the news and Lady Denham didn’t miss the opportunity to point out that she had been right all along Charlotte did find a husband in Sanditon, whether the intent was there or not.

* * *

Back in Willingden, Mr Heywood was in his study, reading quietly, when two of his younger children stormed their way into his sanctuary, reporting of a carriage approaching. He joined the rest of his family at the front door and watched with a certain happiness as his eldest daughter disembarked with a gentleman close behind her. Charlotte gave her a family a beaming smile just before she took Sidney’s offered arms and led her to the door.  
Mr Heywood saw the change in his daughter almost immediately. The introverted, thoughtful creature that had come back from Sanditon was gone and his boisterous, headstrong daughter had returned. It didn’t matter who the gentleman was, or what his character entailed. He was Charlotte’s choice and from the brief look at them both, nobody was getting between them.   
So it was, at long last, that Charlotte Heywood married Mr Sidney Parker in an inconsequential village where nothing ever happens. And when they made their home in Sanditon, all was truly well.


End file.
